The present invention relates generally to a rack, and more particularly to a roller toilet paper rack.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art rolling toilet paper rack 10 is made by a C -shaped rod 11. The toilet paper 1 can be put through the bottom horizontal rod 111 of the C -shaped rack 11 and be hung on it. Although the rolling toilet paper 1 can roll on the bottom horizontal rod 111 and can be pulled out smoothly, the user needs to hold the rolling toilet paper 1 by one hand while he or she pulls the rolling toilet paper 1 out and tears it by the other hand. As a result, the rolling toilet paper rack 10 of the prior art is not convenient to use.
The primary objective of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved rolling toilet paper rack by which the toilet paper can be torn by one hand without holding it by the other hand.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a rolling toilet paper rack with an extension rod which will not fall off easily while the users disassemble and reassemble the toilet paper from and on it.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a rack consisting of a U-shaped rack, two locating seats, two bases and an extension rod. Two locating seats are put through the two side rods of the U-shaped rack. Two ends of the extension rod are respectively mounted to the locating seats of the two side rods parallel to the front horizontal rod of the U-shaped rack at proper distances so as to mount the roller toilet paper through the extension rod and between the two side rods. By leaning upon the front horizontal rod of the U-shaped rack, the roller toilet paper can be torn easily.
The objective, features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.